3 nuits par semaines
by la vague folle
Summary: 3 nuits par semaines, c'est sa peau contre ma peau et je suis avec lui. et trois nuits par semaines, mon dieu qu'il est beau!


**Hey! un petit OS pour mon kiwi! J'sais pas si il est vraiment bien, je voulais juste cette chanson "3 nuits par semaine" de Indochine!**

**One piece n'est pas à moi! et au fait, cet OS fait 1000 mots tout pile. voila voila c'était mon truc... j'suis psychorigide moi en vrai! ;p**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

_**« Mais 3 nuits par semaine »**_

C'est ce qu'on avait décidé, juste trois nuits. Cela suffisait, cela permettait de nous retrouver sans que personne ne le sache.

_**« C'est sa peau contre ma peau »**_

Je venais le voir, parfois c'était lui. On dormait, ensemble, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. On était collé ensemble, nos souffles se mélangeant.

_**« Et je suis avec lui »**_

Je le regardais dormir, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage, il ressemblait à un dieu, ses taches de rousseur qui m'avaient fait craquer.

_**« Et 3 nuits par semaine mais bon dieu, qu'il est beau »**_

Je contemplais ses courbes délicates, son dos musclé, j'effleurais ses tatouages. Cette vision qu'il n'offrait qu'à moi, ses caresses, il n'y avait que moi qui les recevais.

_**.**_

_**« C'est dans la nuit du fils du roi. »**_

Il nous l'avait dit, j'étais avec lui. Je me souviendrais toujours de ses larmes lorsque notre père lui avait dit, que son ascendance n'importait pas, qu'il était un enfant de la mer.

_**« Que la légende parti-ra »**_

Une légende. C'était ce qu'il deviendrait j'en étais sûr.

_**« Et aujourd'hui pour une troisième fois »**_

Toujours, il me regardait avec ses petits yeux. Je savais ce qu'il voulait, et lui savait que je le ferais.

_**« il décidait de sa première fois »**_

Il n'avait pas besoin de me le demander, de par ses gestes et ses soupirs je savais. Et je le lui accordais toujours.

_**« C'est avec lui qu'il le voulait »**_

Il m'avait toujours dit, qu'il ne voulait que de moi. Personne d'autre. Et de toute façon, pour moi c'était pareil.

_**« Qu'il désirait à ce qu'il l'aimait »**_

Ô oui, je l'aimais. De tout mon être, de toute mon âme. Dans mon cœur il avait la plus grande place, et jamais je ne lui ferais de mal.

_**« Et puis avec cet homme qui rit »**_

Mes sourires attendris, n'étaient que pour lui. Mon rire lorsqu'il faisait l'enfant, lui appartenait.

_**« Celui pour qui il a choisi »**_

Il m'avait choisi moi. Je l'avais choisi. Et je l'aimais. Tout simplement.

_**« Dans la chambre au pied du mat » **_

Celle juste en dessous, le lit callé entre le mat et le mur. C'était ma chambre, ma chambre de second. Je l'aimais pour son emplacement, et pour sa tranquillité. Ma chambre.

_**« Le navire endormi les laisse seuls »**_

Lorsque tout le monde dormait, on pouvait parler, on pouvait se voir.

_**« Et sous la chaleur et sans un bruit »**_

La chaleur de nos feux, qui enveloppait la pièce, personne ne nous entendait. Ma cabine était insonorisée, pour plus de tranquillité.

_**« Ils rattraperont de la nuit "la nuit" »**_

Toute la nuit je suis avec lui.

_**.**_

_**« Mais 3 nuits par semaine c'est sa peau contre ma peau et je suis avec lui »**_

Juste trois nuit. Parce que l'on avait des obligations, parce qu'il fallait être discret aussi.

_**« Et 3 nuits par semaine bon dieu, qu'il est beau »**_

Son visage mouillé de sueur, qui me regardait avec envie. Ses lèvres qui murmuraient mon nom. Son corps qui m'appartenait, tout à moi.

_**« Mais 3 nuits par semaine c'est son corps contre mon corps c'est nos corps qui s'enchaînent »**_

Dans un rythme puissant, on se trouvait et l'on se redécouvrait. Je le connaissais par cœur. Et il avait exploré toutes les parties de mon corps.

_**« Mais 3 nuits par semaine mais bon dieu qu'il est beau »**_

Je ne me lassais jamais de le regarder, de le voir, si beau, si... Splendide.

_**.**_

_**« A bout de souffle comme un oiseau, il voit son corps qui se réveille »**_

Chaque matin à l'aube je le voyais, qui lentement s'éveillait. Contre mon corps de phénix, il paraissait si innocent. Avec un petit bâillement il se calait un peu mieux contre moi. Comme un ange.

_**« Il arrachait tous ses vêtements par quelques gestes élégants »**_

J'avais beau le lui répéter, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, les brulant parfois. Il n'était pas patient comme gamin, il voulait tout tout de suite.

_**« Il posa ses mains sur lui, il a rougi »**_

Que j'aimais voir ses rougeurs, sa gêne qui ne durait jamais vraiment longtemps. Car malgré tout, il restait un gamin, et si trainer dehors en short ne le gênait pas, lorsque je le touchais, il rougissait.

_**« Il a tout voulu et on l'a puni »**_

Toujours, il voulait toujours aller trop vite. Alors je le faisais languir, puis, n'en pouvant plus, j'acceptais sa demande. Il gagnait toujours.

_**« Il le caressa en douceur comme pour oublier sa douleur »**_

J'essayais toujours de lui faire le moins mal possible. A chaque fois, des mots doux, des gestes rassurants accompagnaient mes gestes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que du plaisir.

_**« Et il l'a pris dans ses bras car il avait un peu froid »**_

Il ne trouvait jamais d'excuse valable pour venir dans mes bras. Quand on est en feu, on n'a jamais froid. Lorsqu'il en avait envie, il se blottissait contre moi, m'enlaçant de ses bras chauds.

_**« À cet instant et à chaque fois il voudra le revoir au moins 3 nuits »**_

3 nuits, c'était tout ce qu'il me demandait.

3 nuits c'était une des nombreuses choses que je lui donnais.

_**.**_

_**« Mais 3 nuits par semaine c'est sa peau contre ma peau et je suis avec lui.**_

_**Et 3 nuits par semaine mais bon dieu, qu'il est beau !**_

_**Mais 3 nuits par semaine c'est son corps contre mon corps, c'est nos corps qui s'enchaînent **_

_**Mais 3 nuits par semaine mais bon dieu qu'il est beau. »**_

A jamais pour moi. C'était mon amant, sans effluves de sentiments. Juste pour lui. Juste pour Ace.

.

_**« À cet instant et à chaque fois il voudra le revoir au moins 3 nuits à cet instant et à chaque fois ils se donnèrent rendez-vous 3 nuits "3 nuits" »**_


End file.
